


Fools Rush In

by taxicabber



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Anna chases a case back to her hometown, only to find her old best friend waiting for her. Once she joins the Intelligence Unit, how will her life change? What happens when old traumas' follow her to the Windy City?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“So, have you ever been to the city miss?” I can see the taxi-driver’s kind eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror. “I grew up here,” I reply politely. “Ah,” he gives me a cheerful smile. “Welcome home then.” “Thank you. It’s nice to be back.” I haven't been home in so long it's like a breath of crisp midwest air is what I needed. His taxi smells like my childhood, all leather cleaner and cigarettes. My dad has been a taxi-driver since before I was born and I used to ride around in one constantly since we didn’t have a car growing up. It’s been years since I was actually in one. It brings back a lot of memories. “Are you staying with family?” “No,” I answer easily. My parents don’t even know I’m in town. I'm just here for work. I'm sure they won't even know I was here. That's probably for the best. “Just drop me off at the motel on Stoney Island Ave.” “You sure a girl like you wants to stay out there?” “Thank you for the concern but I’ll be fine. I reserved a room already.” “Okay honey, just thought I’d check.” He turns off the highway and I look at the familiar skyline. It's glimmering in the sunlight. “You a sox or cubs fan?” “White sox,” I answer without hesitation. “Ah, gotta root for the underdogs,” he laughs. “Me too. Born and bred in Washington Heights.” “Canaryville,” I tell him and he grins. “Then of course you’d be a sox girl. Stadium is just up the street.” I spent many nights at games with my brother and our friends. We even got to meet the players when they were leaving a few times. They always took the time to meet the local kids. He pulls into the parking lot of the motel and I resist a groan. This place is as bad as I remember but it was the best I could do on such a short notice. “Well, you enjoy your stay in the city and be safe.” His eyes cautiously move along the building. “Thank you sir,” I press a generous tip into his hand and smile as I get out. Growing up on a taxi-driver’s salary wasn’t always the best so I know they appreciate tips. 

After checking in with an attendant who doesn't even check my ID I hurry to the room I was assigned. The place screams danger to me but I just need to get past it. It's just a place to sleep. I push the key into the lock and push open the door. I’m disappointed by the room. The bedspread has stains on it and the carpet is torn and gross. This place probably hasn't been cleaned properly in decades. I don’t know what I expected though this is only costing me $50 a night so of course it’s not nice. There are stains on the carpet that might be blood and the bathroom has probably been the same since before I was born. Oh well. I’m not here to enjoy my stay I’m here to catch a killer. I remind myself by looking at the photo of my victims. A crappy motel isn't going to stand in my way. I switch my shirt to get the airport smell off me and strap my gun to my waist. I have permission to be here so I clip my police badge on my jeans. Captain Arnderson chose me to follow this lead because Chicago is my city. And I feel like I owe those families closure by finding the guy that murdered their children. I grab a credit card and head to the subway station, I’m supposed to be at the 21st district in twenty minutes to get to work so I can meet with the other detectives. Thankfully I know exactly where the district is at. 

The red bricked building is exactly as I remember it. There are cops going in and out of the building wearing patrol gear. I climb the steps and find the building smells like coffee. They probably have it brewing 24/7 like we do at my station in Pennsylvania. I never thought I'd be so addicted to caffeine but all the late nights at my desk left me no choice. “Hello,” I greet the woman behind the counter politely. She looks up from the crossword puzzle she’s working on. “And who are you?” “I’m Detective Hanley,” I hold my hand out for a proper introduction. “My Captain sent word that I was coming here to follow a lead on one of my cases.” “Oh,” she drops her paper and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry they didn’t say you were so young. I figured they’d send me some bear of a man like they usually do from the east coast.” I giggle, a lot of our senior officers are very large men. She's right on. “Well, welcome to the 21st district detective, I’m Sergeant Platt. I’m sure you’re a great cop and everything but Chicago can be a dangerous city.” “I know,” I almost roll my eyes but don’t since it would be very rude. “I was raised here.” “Oh, that’s fabulous I don’t even need to tell you where the good hot dogs are." "I intend to grab one before I leave," I tell her with a grin. "So, we’ve paired you with a few of our intelligence team members, they’ll have contacts you might need. I’ll page them now.” She presses a few buttons on her phone. “So, why is a Chicago girl a detective all the way out in Phily?” “I went to college out there and joined the academy as soon as I got my degree. I already had contacts out there so it made sense to stay.” “Patrol there was probably much different than here.” “Just as much snow up there though,” I reply with a laugh. “Sometimes I think I should have gone to school in Florida but then I’d be sunburned all the time.” She laughs heartedly after eyeing my pale skin and freckles. “Here come the two I called to show you around the station.” Two men approach the desk, one in a t-shirt and leather jacket and the other with a hat and dark coat. “You paged?” The older one asks Sergeant Platt tiredly. “Boys, this is Detective Hanley,” she gestures to me and I turn to face them. “Detective Hanley this is Officer Ruzek and Detective Olinsky of the Intelligence team.” “It’s nice to meet you,” Officer Ruzek shakes my hand first. “Detective,” Olinsky then greets me with another handshake. “I sent up a note that a detective from Pennsylvania would be here to work on a case. So, take her upstairs and help her out, or you’ll have me to deal with.” She gives them both a stink eye. “You got it Trudy,” Ruzek replies and beams at her. “Anything for you.” “That’s how it should be,” she nods and turns her eyes to some patrolmen coming into the building. “Hey! Officer Bander! I’ve got a bone to pick with you about the busted fender on my patrol car.” 

“Follow us,” Detective Olinsky gestures towards the stairs. I regrip my bag and hurry after him. “We’re going to introduce you to the head of our unit,” Ruzek explains. “Okay that sounds good.” “He can be a bit off-putting,” he whispers. “But he’s great.” “Thanks for the heads up,” I chuckle. I can deal with headstrong cops. I've had men from all over my department look down on me simply because I was a girl. “Voight?” “Yeah?” “Someone here to meet you!” A formidable looking man exits the main office. He looks at us expectantly, with a raised brow. “What is it?” “This is Detective Hanley, she’s here for a case.” “Sir,” I nod my head in respect. “What brings you to my city?” “Sergeant,” a girl around my age wearing patrol gear rushes inside and hands a file to him. “This just came to the desk for you. Platt asked me to bring it up.” “Thanks Burgess.” She stops and looks at me, cocking her head to the side. “Uh Burgess? It’s rude to stare,” Ruzek mutters. “You’re that cop!” She suddenly blurts. “The one from those interviews!” A dreadful feeling practically deflates my sails. “It’s Hanley, right?” “Yes, that’s me,” I reply tiredly. I didn’t think anyone here would have heard about that, guess I was wrong. “Adam, this is that female cop I was telling you I’ve heard about. She has done more on the job than people who have been in the force for decades. It’s an inspiration to females in the force.” “Really?” Ruzek turns an appraising eye to me. “What’s this?” Voight questions suspiciously. “She caught a serial killer single handedly. Not even the FBI were tracking him yet. It’s an amazing story. Nobody believed her, so she went out on her own.” I rub my left wrist where my scar is hidden beneath my green jacket sleeve. The terror I had when he cut into my arm is the most horrible thing I’ve ever experienced. I don't like to think about it. “She also unveiled that sex trafficking ring at her old university and even arrested a senator for his involvement.” “That’s very impressive,” Voight compliments. “The news makes it sound way better than it actually was,” I instantly cut in. “Even when you saved those three girls during a drive by shooting by that gang?” I know the officer is gushing and I should be flattered but I’m so uncomfortable. I can't bring myself to look at her and I know I must be blushing. “Just doing my job," I answer. "Any of you would have done the same thing in my shoes.” 

“Hey guys,” a voice greets from the stairs. “What’s going on?” “I was just being introduced to a visiting detective,” Voight explains and turns his eyes back on me. “I read your case file. You let me know whatever you need to catch this son of a bitch. I don't like having this kind of murderer hiding in my city.” “Thank you, Sergeant. I’m eager to get started.” “Wait…Anna?” I turn at the sound of my name and find my childhood best friend staring at me in shock. “Jay?” “Wow. It’s so good to see you.” We both step forward at the same time and I hug him tightly, on my tip toes so I can. “Jay Halstead! I didn’t know you were a cop!” He swings me back and forth, just like we’re back in High School. “Me? I didn’t know you were a cop! I haven’t seen you in…what? Ten years?” “You know each other?” Ruzek questions in surprise. “Hell yeah we do,” Jay turns back towards his unit with an arm around my shoulders. “Anna was my neighbor. I’ve known her since before I could walk.” “You’re from Chicago then?” Voight wonders. “Canarryville,” I answer easily. “What are you doing here, Anna?” “A case brought me back,” I answer. “If I’d known you lived here I would have visited a long time ago though. I didn’t even know you were stateside.” “I’ve been back for a couple of years, since my discharge.” I remember the day he left for basic training after we graduated and I cried a lot. I knew I was going to miss him and I did.

“What do you need from us Detective?” Voight questions. “I have some leads I’m going to chase. My perp is Anton Johnson and he has contacts in the Latin Kings, Vice Lords, and the Almighty Saints. I intend to talk with them and find out who is hiding Johnson.” “You?” Jay demands in disbelief. “You’re going to go talk to all these street gangs?” “Have you had your ears checked lately Halstead?" I retort in annoyance. "I just said that's exactly what I was going to do.” “I just can’t believe that you would do that…I mean back in Middle School I was basically your human shield.” He's right but that was a long time ago. Jay defended me every time I got picked on, which was a lot. “Well when Thomas left and you and your brother followed, I had to learn to take care of myself,” I reply icily. I didn’t come here to be judged for how I was in the past. “Oh…” “Jay is right,” Voight cuts in. “You’d be going into dangerous territory. I can tell you were to find a sympathetic members of each gang though.” Finally, some progress. “Great, give me a name and I’m all over it.” “But you gotta take one of my people,” he offers with a smile. I cross my arms over my chest in displeasure. I don’t need a babysitter. I know my way around this city as well as they do. “Only offer you’re getting detective. I can't have you out on your own.” “Okay deal.” “I’ll go with her,” Jay volunteers immediately. “I don’t have a partner anymore and we can catch up then.” “Alright that’s fine. Watch each other’s backs out there and catch this piece of garbage before he hurts anyone else.” 

I look at the note Voight gave me with three scribbled names. All he told me was to mention that he sent me and they should at least not shoot me. But I have to find them first. “You ready Anna?” Jay’s voice pulls me from my thoughts. “Yes, let’s go.” He scoops up a pair of car keys and I follow him out a back staircase. “So, you live in Phily right?” “Yep.” “How long are you going to be here?” I sink into the front seat of his car and buckle my seat belt. “Till I find my perp.” “It’s weird hearing you talk like a cop. I almost expect you to tell me I forgot to do our algebra homework.” “That’s because you did always forget,” I tease him. “And I graduated with honors in criminal justice. So, cop talk is what I do best.” “You and Will were always the smartest of us.” “How is your brother?” “He’s an ER doctor at Med. Just moved back recently from New York.” “Both brothers in the same city…seems dangerous.” Jay chuckles and shakes his head. “Do you um…talk to your brother?” “Every few months,” I answer quietly. “I haven’t seen him in years though. He visited me in college once when…well when he knew my parents wouldn’t be there.” “Are you staying with them? I can drop you off after we finish up today if you want.” I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. “I didn’t actually tell them I was coming…I have a motel room. You know… it was just easier.” I’m glad he doesn’t question my decision not to tell them. “What hotel?” “The motel on Stoney Island,” I answer and look out the window to watch cars passing by. “In that dumpy hotel? You know how many people I’ve arrested there?” “By the looks of it, probably a lot,” I answer dryly. I’m very aware the place sucks, but it is what it is. “No way, you can stay at my place,” he offers. “I don’t want to impose…” “You wouldn’t be. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t let you sleep in my guest room? Come on I’m not taking no for an answer.” He’s grinning at me and I’m reminded of the day we snuck into the school with our other friends to create our senior prank masterpiece. “Okay okay. It will be like those sleepovers we used to have.” “And I stole all your baseball cards,” he cuts in and I pinch his arm, just like I did when we were kids. I’m still mad he stole some of my cards and lost them in a bet with some other boys a few streets over. “Ouch. I should’ve seen that coming.” “I wish I could say you’ve changed Halstead. But it appears you’ve just gotten more muscles and the same amount of brains.” 

After striking out all day at every gang hang out spot, Jay pulls up to a beatdown bar. He’s eyeing the building like it’s a threat so it must be a well-known gang hangout. You can never be too careful in this neighborhood. “I used to have a C.I. in the Latin Gangs and he was murdered before I could help him get out. I don’t need to tell you how dangerous these guys are.” I know they’re dangerous. I remember steering clear of them when we played outside as kids. High School made that harder as plenty of old kids from the neighborhood joined gangs. “If they’re protecting my guy they’ll see they’re not the only dangerous ones.” I swing my legs out of the car and push open the door to the bar. Jay rushes in behind me and I know he must be tense. I can practically sense it. “We’re closed,” the barkeep snaps at us but I ignore him. I sit on one of the rickety barstools and set my badge on the counter. “What can I help you with Officer?” “It’s detective,” I correct him calmly. “And I’m not looking to cause you boys any trouble but I do have some questions.” “You better leave girlie cop,” a man threatens lowly. “We don’t help you people.” “Step back,” Jay snaps and he’s blocking my back, so I can’t be blindsided. I place a photo of the two victims on the counter. They were two African American boys, cute as can be. They're wearing matching football jerseys and smiling widely for the camera. “Who’s that?” The bartender grumbles, but I see he can’t tear his eyes away from their infectious smiles. They were so happy in this photo, taken just days before they were murdered. “Those are the boys I’m trying to get justice for. Anton Johnson shot them both in the back when they tried to run away, all because they turned down the wrong street walking home from soccer practice.” “Anton Johnson? Never heard of him.” It’s an obvious lie. I know he had contacts with the Latin Kings, I have evidence of it. “And would you say that if it was your boys?” I fire back, standing up to look him in the eye. The man towers over me but I don’t back down. “Wouldn’t you want justice for them?” “Cops don’t fight for us.” “Are you worth fighting for?” “Anna,” Jay whispers urgently. “Maybe we should…” “No. I’m here to find Anton Johnson. If someone tells me where I can find him, I’ll leave you to your business. Don’t…and I’ll call my friends in the FBI. I’m sure they’d love to ask the same questions. Maybe shut down this bar.” “You’ve got a lot of nerve sweetheart.” “So I’ve been told. Now, please help me out.” “Anton really kill those two boys?” His voice is softer now, vulnerable. He runs a thumb over my photo. “In cold blood,” I answer grimly. “I didn’t know that.” The guy, with all his tattoos and scars actually looks sad. “Kids are usually off limits to you guys right? Part of your code?” “That’s right,” he whispers gruffly after glancing at the man next to us. “Then he broke it.” “I guess he did.” “Can you tell me where he’s hiding?” “And you’ll leave us be?” He bargains, looking down at me suspiciously. “I’m not a Chicago cop,” I show him my Phily badge as proof. “Just here to bring him back to face those boys’ parents. They deserve to look the man who killed them in the eye.” He falls silent and I can tell he’s thinking about trusting me. I’m almost there, this guy knows where Anton is hiding. I just have to pull at his heartstrings again. “Those boys might be gone but if you help me we can protect other children who could become victims. They died simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” “He’s going to be at the abandoned house on W 49th street and Paulina tomorrow night around six," he whispers. "And you didn’t hear that from me.” Jay and I look at each other. That’s not far from where we grew up, our parents’ houses are only a few blocks away. I take my badge and the photo back. “Thank you. Truly.” “If you actually are about getting justice for little boys like that, then I wish you were a Chicago cop. They don’t care about us like you care about those kids.” I swallow thickly and nod.

“Okay, I told Voight what was going on and he’s going to park an unmarked car outside to watch the house just in case,” Jay tells me as soon as we return to his car. The sun has set and the faint stars are in the sky. He’s shoving his cell back into his pocket. “Why are we not going?” I question in annoyance. I want to find this guy and not let others do my job for me. I didn’t come back to Chicago to twiddle my thumbs and let patrol do all the grunt work. This is my case. “We’re not sitting on a house for 24 hours Anna,” he laughs. “Come on let’s get your things and I’ll take you to my place.” “But…” “I’ll buy you Al’s,” he offers with a knowing grin. I relent instantly, Al’s beef is one of the greatest Chicago classics. “Deal.” “I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist that.” “It’s been years since I had it,” I tell him truthfully. “There isn’t anything like that back in Phily.” “Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why didn’t you move back here when you finished college?” “I got offered a job and there wasn’t anything here for me to come back to.” “What about your parents?” “I love them but it’s hard since they pretend Thomas doesn’t even exist. With you and Will both gone, there wasn’t anyone worth coming back to.” He goes really quiet and I turn to look out the window. I really don’t want to dwell on the past. It sucked moving across the country on my own but I did it. I check out of the motel and grab my bag. As soon as I return to the passenger seat of the car he puts his hand on my bicep. “I’m sorry I left you behind when I enlisted,” he whispers. “I’m not. I’m proud of you Jay. You always wanted to be a soldier and I know you were a damn good one. And I needed to figure out how to be on my own.” 

“Well,” he pushes open the door. “This is my place.” His apartment is very clearly a bachelor pad. But also, it’s very him. I could have pictured his place looking exactly like this when we were younger. He has a nice couch and a big flatscreen TV. His kitchen is bare with only a microwave and some napkins on the. counter. The view is great though you can probably see the lake on a clear day. “Nice view.” “Thanks, I got lucky here.” “It’s a step up from Cannaryville.” “My dad doesn’t think so.” “He doesn’t like your apartment?” “He doesn’t like anything about me.” “Your dad is traditional like my parents. I’m sure he’s all talk.” Jay rolls his eyes and I get the feeling that his relationship with his dad is not good. Best I leave that subject alone then. He sets a beer in front of me as I dish out our food. “Oh it smells so good.” “Like home?” “Yeah. But I’d give this up for a stadium dog.” “Shame the Sox are out of town or we could catch a game.” “I saw them last time they played the Pirates. My friends laughed at me for being fully decked out in sox gear.” “Going to games with you and your dad are some of my best memories,” he tells me and points to a signed ball on a shelf. I remember that game, we were probably ten years old and Jay caught a foul ball and the players all signed it for him. “That was one of the best days. Thomas was so mad he chose not to go with us.” “How is your brother?” “Last I talked to him he was good. He’s some sort of engineer for a big company in California.” “That’s cool. You ever visit him?” “Once when I was in college for spring break. It was fun. He took me around L.A.” 

After we eat I take a shower and settle on the coach next to him to watch sports highlights. We chat about police work and people we went to high school with before I decide to call it a night. “Alright I’ll see you in the morning. You giving me a ride to the district?” “Sure, probably not in good form to abandon you.” “Okay Haha. Night Jay. Thanks for letting me stay here.” I stretch and head for the guest room. “I sent letters to you,” he blurts before I leave the room. “Well to your parents house I did.” I spin around in surprise. I never got any letters from him. “You did?” “I wrote to you more than anyone else. You…you never wrote back to me.” “Jay I never got any letters.” The troubled look he gives me pulls on my heartstrings. If Jay would have sent me anything while he was overseas I would have sent him back probably so many responses he would have been annoyed. I thought he had forgotten about me. It hurt. That's why I never reached out to find him again. “You didn’t?” “No, I moved to college but my mom used to send me my mail…she never would have left yours out. She loved you and your brother.” “I guess they got lost in the mail…Anna I’m so sorry.” “I’m sorry too. I should have reached out to you over the years. I missed you.” “Me too,” he replies. “But hey, fate reunited us. Now get some sleep tomorrow we’ll hit the district before going to West 49th Street.” “Goodnight Jay.” “Night Anna.” 

“Here put this on,” Jay hands me a female bullet proof vest. “This guy is going to be armed right?” He adds when I look at it in surprise. “Oh…yes I suppose so.” “Then we’re not going in unprotected. You wanna follow my lead here?” I was trained at the academy in tactical but Jay was an Army Ranger, best of the best. Usually I want to take control but he’s much more suited to be calling the shots. “As long as you let me put the cuffs on Johnson,” I agree with a nod and tighten the Velcro straps across my torso. “I’ll follow your lead Jay. You’re probably much better at this than me. I trust you.” “Thanks for the compliment,” he replies with a pleased smile. He quickly puts a vest on and checks his gun over. I pull my own sidearm and turn the safety off. It's comforting in my hand. “Stay on my six, Anna.” I move into position and place my hand on his shoulder to follow wherever he goes. We approach the house slowly. The windows are boarded closed but still criminals find a way inside. Usually by breaking in the front door. He nods to me once we're up the steps, signaling for me to move around him and I quietly open the door. I was right and it's unlocked. There is even fresh footprints in the dust. Now that it’s open Jay moves around me and enters the house, careful of the creaking floor. He points to the stairs and then himself so I get that he wants to check upstairs so I nod. When he points to me and motions around him, I understand that as he wants me to check this floor. I nod and watch him walk up the stairs with his gun ready. I check the area behind the stairs as prepare my own search. 

The living room is trashed with graffiti on the walls and bottles scattered along the floor. I’m careful about where I place each step, because right now silence is my main advantage. Anton is known for being violent even before he killed those kids, his rap sheet is a mile long. I can't let him get the upper hand, because he'll blow me away if he has the chance. The kitchen is disturbingly disgusting, with moldy food and plates stacked in the sink. I hear a step and only just move backwards behind the cabinet when three shots are popped off. I hear wood splintering from the bullets. “Anton Johnson! This is your last chance,” I shout. “Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!” “Not happening bitch!” “Anna!” I hear Jay shout from above us and I have no doubt that he’s rushing to my aid. I don’t have a radio to call for backup either and I wouldn’t know what codes to call beyond 10-1 shots fired. They’re likely slightly different here. I hear footsteps drawing closer and I widen my stance. Anton turns the corner and I watch his finger move for his trigger again but I punch my fist into his arm and he drops the gun onto the floor. Thankfully it doesn’t go off as it spins under the table. He won't be using that. Before Anton can run away, I tackle him by throwing my entire body weight against him. We hit the linoleum floor and I dig the heels of my boots into the ground to stay upright. I may only be 120 pounds but I’ve been trained in hand to hand. I want to be able to do my job and protect myself. “You murdered those two little boys you piece of garbage!” I punch him in the face and his blood sprays across the floor from his nose. The crime scene was gruesome and horrible, one of the worst I ever had to work. I punch him again and again, switching between my two fists. Jay arrives and stops my fist before I can go again. “He’s down Anna. Get the cuffs on him. Squad car is on the way.” I unclip my cuffs and tighten them to Anton’s wrists before dragging him up. “You’re under arrest for the murders of Sean Colloway and Marcus Washington,” I tell him and he’s hanging his head like a coward. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you.” 

Outside there are a few squad cars with their lights on. I'm glad he called for backup. “Hey Halstead, Detective Hanley. Want us to take him for you?” The female officer from earlier approaches us with a partner. “Yeah that would be great,” I tell her and pass him off. “Tell your Sergeant I’ll get a confession out of him when we get back.” “You got it.” I watch her male partner, a blonde guy in a leather jacket, shove Anton into the back of the cruiser and they take off down the street before the press can get here. “I’ve never seen you punch anyone like that.” “I’m not usually one for punching,” I shake my hands because they sting like hell. Normally I'm a better shot than fighter but I wanted that guy to suffer. Shooting him would have been too easy. “We should have stayed together. I’m sorry Anna.” “We’re cool Jay. We got him.” He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. “You’re an incredible cop Anna. I never would have guessed it but you are.” His words warm every part of me with pride and acceptance. “Thank you. That means a lot, especially coming from you.” “Come on,” he nods towards his parked car. “Let’s get back to the district. Dinner is on you tonight.” “That’s how you treat a guest in your house?” I tease him cheerfully. “I’m thinking maybe Morton’s…. or another steak house.” “If you think I can afford that you’re crazier than I thought.”

“Here this is my desk,” Jay motions for me to sit in his chair and I do. His desk is messy with files and an empty coffee cup. There aren’t any photos or personal affects. He must keep it strictly professional. I've never been good at that. “Let me see your hands.” “What for?” “Your knuckles are bleeding,” he answers with an eye roll. I turn my hands over and indeed they are bleeding and already bruising. He sets down a first aid kit. “Now I’m not Doctor Halstead but I can help you out.” “I’d really prefer your brother,” I quip and he flicks my forehead. “Ow.” “You deserve that.” “Are you still mad that I declared my love for your brother when we were twelve?” Jay lets out a laugh and I wince when he cleans out my broken skin. When we were in seventh grade I decided that Will and I were going to get married because we were both smart and redheads. I pictured a several red headed children as well. “I didn’t like to hear about you daydreaming about him.” “Bet it was better than watching you pining after Allie Corson all throughout High School.” “I did not pine,” he objects. “Jay, I helped you set up your plan to ask her to freshman homecoming. Nearly broke my wrist.” His laugh is infectious and soon we’re unable to stop. “You’re lucky I caught you,” he finally cut sin. “Lucky? I fell out of the tree putting that sign up for you!” 

“Detectives?” A voice finally stops our laughter. The female Sergeant I met yesterday morning is standing at the top of the stairs. “Hey Trudy,” Jay greets and he leans back in his chair. “Anton Johnson is ready for questioning. He hasn’t asked for a lawyer yet only tissues for his bloody nose…I wish he would have choked on them.” I stand quickly and wipe my hands on my pants. I really should get in there. “Then I want to go in there and talk to him.” “I’ll take you to the room, Detective Hanley.” “Thanks for fixing me up,” I wave my hands in front of Jay and follow Sergeant Platt out of the room. 

“Jay,” Voight calls from his office. “What’s up Sergeant? I was going to catch up with Anna in the interrogation room.” “Sit for a minute,” he points to the set of chairs across from his desk. Jay slides into one, suddenly self-conscious. Anytime he's in here it's usually because he's in trouble and about to get a lecture. “What’s this about?” “Hanley. You know her that well?” “Yeah,” he answers instantly. “Anna was my best friend till I left for the Rangers. We fell out of contact though.” Voight nods slowly and folds his hands on his desk. “Is she planning on sticking around here?” “You’d have to ask her,” Jay replies slowly. “But no. I think she is going back to Phily once this case is over. She didn’t even tell her parents she was coming home.” “While you guys were out I looked her up. She has an impressive resume.” Jay raises a brow. “She’s one of the most amazing cops I’ve ever met. I didn’t think she had it in her. When we were growing up she wanted to be a chef or a ballerina for a while.” “Kids have a tendency of changing their minds about a career.” “She’s different then last a saw her…stronger.” “I’m going to be real with you. Jay, I want to offer her a job," he gestures around, "here in intelligence.” “You do?” “We’re down a man with Erin off doing god knows what and she’s not afraid to take down US senators. I like that kind of spunk.” A smile spreads across Jay's face. “She would fit in really well here.” “I thought so too. She’s exactly what we need…and you need a new partner.” “What if Erin comes back?” “She’ll have to apply for a spot in my unit then. I don't want to wait around for Erin to realize how big of a mistake she's making. But if Anna accepts my offer, she’s here to stay.”

“That was pretty amazing,” Sergeant Platt compliments me. “I love seeing perps cry.” “Is it bad that I liked making him cry?” “Not at all sweetheart. That means he deserved it.” She lifts her head and waves at Jay and Sergeant Voight in his office. “Hey Voight! This girl got a confession out of her perp in less than ten minutes. Ah, it was solid.” “Nice work,” he praises as they join us back in the main room. “Thank you. I’ve put in for the transfer. I’ll be taking him back to Phily in two days, but for now he's going to be remanded to a cell. The parents of his victims are finally going to get some closure.” “Hey kiddo, there’s a bar called Molly’s, for first responders. You should celebrate a win.” “Molly’s is great,” Jay agrees. “I can take you. Best bar in Chicago.” “Sounds cool. I’m sure it will be awesome. Thanks for the invite.” “Before you go Detective Hanley,” Voight cuts in as I turn. “Yes sir?” “I’m impressed and that doesn’t happen very often. I want to offer you a job here in Chicago with my unit.” “You do?” I question in surprise. I had no idea he was even paying much attention to what I was doing here. “What do you say? You want to join the CPD and be Halstead’s partner?” “I…I don’t know,” I stammer out awkwardly. “I have an apartment and a dog back in Phily…I don’t really have any money saved up for a move.” “You can room with me,” Jay offers immediately. “You’re already staying in the extra room. It’s yours if you want it.” “Jay I can’t just.. ruin your bachelor pad.” “He could use it,” Sergeant Platt assures me. This is a dream job. I can help make my city a safer place. “I…okay," I nod quickly. "I accept.” “That’s great,” Voight shakes my hand. “We’ll give you a couple of weeks to take care of business back in Phily and we won’t have any objections if you need to fly out to testify in old cases.” “That’s very considerate, thank you. I know I will have a couple big ones in the coming months.” “I’ll have the paperwork ready for you to sign tomorrow. Glad to have you with us Hanley.” 

“Jay, are you sure you want me to move in?” I whisper to him. “Hell yeah Anna. I’d love to have you.” “I can’t believe I just agreed to a new job in like less than five minutes,” I breath out. “You wanted to come home. Now you had an excuse.” “Does your apartment accept dogs? No way am I leaving Ollie with anyone else.” “Yeah they do. What kind of dog is he?” “He’s an English cream golden retriever.” “Awesome. I love big dogs. As long as he doesn’t pee on the floor he’s good.” “He’s trained,” I reply cheerfully. “I think he’ll love it here, especially the lake.” “Bet he’ll be a better roommate than you.” “Tell that to him when he jumps on your bed at 2 A.M. because it’s thundering and he's scared,” I tell him with an eye roll. Ollie is the greatest joy in my life but he's absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. “Do you want to go to your parents’ house to tell them? I could drop you off and come get you later for Molly's?” I know I need to tell them eventually and at least now they won’t be upset I didn’t tell them about this work trip since I’m moving home.” “That would be great. Thanks buddy. Are the drinks on you tonight too?” "Ah moving into my apartment, getting a new job...drinks too? God Anna," he teases me. 

“Anna? Oh my goodness!” She embraces me tightly. “James! Look who is at the door!” I see my dad shuffle into the living room. “Anna? What are you doing here, honey?” “Well, I happened to be in the neighborhood,” I joke and he hugs me before I can even enter the house. “It’s so good to see you sweetheart,” my mom gushes then she gasps. “Is that Jay Halstead out there?” “Yeah, he gave me a ride.” She waves him inside. “You get in here Mister and greet this old woman.” Jay closes his car door and hurries up to the front door with a bashful smile. “Oh aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! Such a handsome boy.” “Thanks Mrs. Hanley. It’s good to see you.” My dad shakes his hand. “Haven’t seen you since your mam’s funeral. You look well.” “You too, sir.” “Anna, honey why didn’t you tell us you were visiting?” “It was for work, mom. I was busy.” “You’re always busy. Too busy to come home and see your parents.” Jay laughs and he grins at me. “She actually has some good news.” My mom ushers us into the living room and we sit on the couch. “What is it honey?” “I got offered a job to join the intelligence unit with the CPD and I’ve accepted it. I’ll be moving here in a few weeks.” My parents hold hands and their eyes are shimmering. “Oh you’re coming home? Thank god we’ve missed you so much!” “Thanks dad.” My mom runs her palms over her pants. “Well I’ll have to get your room cleaned up and of course Ollie will have to stay somewhere…” “Mom, I’m not moving back in here,” I cut her off quickly. “But where will you go then?” “She’s going to be staying with me,” Jay answers for me. “We’re actually going to be partners in the unit and the hours are all crazy, so it would be an inconvenience to you guys for her to be here.” “Oh you Halstead boys have always been so nice to our Anna.” “Mom!” “Why don’t you both stay for dinner? I’m making Shepards Pie and I have lemon pudding too.” Jay and I share a look that says he can’t pass up homecooked meals when they're offered. “Thanks mom. That would be great.” “I can’t say no to your lemon pudding,” Jay agrees. “I used to inhale it when we were younger.” “Yes, all you kids loved my sweets. Come sit down, we were about to say grace. Let me get some more plates.”


	2. Chapter 2

I’m finally getting to Chicago today after nearly two months of finishing things up back home. I’m eager to get started at work now that Jay is back from being laid up. I can’t believe he got himself kidnapped while I was tying up a few loose ends in Phily. Thankfully his ex-partner decided to rejoin the police and get him back. But Jay said there is a lot of baggage between them. That’ll be complicated I’m sure. I feel protective over Jay, I don’t want him to get his heart broken. I’ve been there and it sucks. I’ve also been through worse, but that’s my business. I'm leaving all that behind in Phily. Ollie is in the passenger seat barking every time we pass something he thinks is noteworthy. I sold most of my things before packing up my belongings into the U-Haul attached to my SUV. Leaving behind that city is refreshing. I’m so ready to be back home. I can't wait to go to White Sox games and visit some of my old haunts. “What about you buddy?" I ask Ollie. "Are you ready to be in Chicago? Huh?” He licks my face in response as I exit the interstate. “Thanks Ollie, you’re a good boy.” 

I park outside Jay’s…no my apartment building. I find a few familiar faces waiting for me. “Will!” I shout in excitement and hurry to the sidewalk to embrace him. “Anna it’s so good to see you. You look so much older than you were last I saw you.” “Ouch,” I pull back with a frown. “Dude, never comment on a girl’s age,” Ruzek mutters and he and Jay laugh. “What I mean is you were fifteen and now you’re all grown up,” Will corrects. “And you’re still my favorite redhead.” “You’re my favorite redhead,” I reply and Jay grimaces. It’s an expression he wears a lot. “God I always hated when you guys had your stupid redhead club meetings.” Will and I used to purposefully leave Thomas and Jay out of those and by god they hated it. That is what made it so much fun. I open up my driver’s side door and Ollie leaps onto the sidewalk. Ruzek crouches down with a grin and Ollie takes the opportunity to lick his entire face. “Hello to you too. What’s his name again?” “Ollie.” “He’s beautiful.” All the boys are now crouching trying to get Ollie to come to them but he’s overwhelmed and starts to bark nervously. “Ollie,” I call sharply. “Come.” He does as ordered and sits at my feet. We went to a lot of puppy classes and even trained with the k9 unit. But he still gets a little over excited sometimes. “You’re going to be a good boy while mommy sets up our new room. Okay?” He barks again and I pet him. “Do you talk to your dog a lot?” Will teases. “He’s actually very smart and yes I do. He’s my baby. Aren’t you buddy?” Ollie licks my cheek and spins in a circle. 

“Now, what are all of you guys doing here? Surely not just for me finally getting here.” “Seriously Anna,” Jay laughs. “I’m here to help you move in. And I recruited some help.” He claps Will and Ruzek on their shoulders. “And Will wanted to see you.” “You guys are so nice. Thank you. I really didn’t know how I was going to get this stuff up the stairs,” I gesture to the trailer attached to my car. “Now you have us to put to work,” Ruzek replies with a dazzling smile. “And Kim has offered her assistance if you want to go shopping. You’re supposed to call her. She’s on shift right now but I have her number for you. And Kevin apologizes he had something come up or he would have been here to help too.” “I will call her thanks. Why aren’t you guys all working?” “Day off,” they reply simultaneously. “Let’s get all this stuff upstairs, then we’re going out to Molly’s for drinks.” “I’ve never seen you drunk Anna,” Will teases. “Are you as fun as I think you’ll be?” “Let’s not find out,” I shake my head in response. “I’m glad you guys didn’t see me in my freshman year of college.” “Oooh a party girl,” Ruzek teases as he and Jay grab my dresser. “Now I really feel like I missed out,” Jay adds and I send him my best look of loathing. “Jay you probably would’ve either been right beside her or hovering like a scared mother hen,” Will tells him with a laugh. “Probably,” Jay agrees. "But it would have been awesome." Will and I each grab a bag and a box and lead the other two back in the building. It’s going to take a lot of trips to get all this stuff inside. 

Once Will and Adam leave, after promising them I would join them at the bar tonight I stand in my room. It’s coming together just needs some warm touches. Ollie is already laying on my bed in a spot that he can look out the window once I get some curtains. “Hey,” Jay knocks on my open door. “It looks nice in here.” “Thanks.” “I’m glad you’re here Anna.” “Me too,” I tell him cheerfully. “I’m glad to be your roommate.” “And partner,” he adds. “At least once Voight deems you totally fit. First you have to be tested in everything with Olinsky.” “He seems like a great detective. I’m sure I’ll learn from him. But who will you be with?” “Erin’s back. So we’ll work cases together like usual.” “So this Erin…I heard you two were involved.” “We still are,” he flops onto my bed. “Oh, isn’t that complicated?” “Not really. I can’t wait for you guys to get to know each other. I know she’ll love you.” I watch Ollie attack him with his tongue, but Jay doesn’t seem to mind as he scratches his ears. “I feel weird…in this room.” “What? why?” He sits up after picking up Ollie and placing him on the ground. “I don’t know. Everything feels weird. I’m glad to be away from Phily. You were right I was looking for a way out…but this just…I don’t know.” “It’s change. It will take a while to get used to it.” “I know.” I sit on the bed next to him and Ollie lays across my lap for a belly scratch. “So, what’s for dinner?” I raise my eyebrows at him but he grins. “Are you an invalid?” “I just helped you move all your things. This will be my thank you.” I shake my head with a smile. “Let’s see what kind of food you have here then I’ll make something.” “And hopefully it’s one of your mom’s recipes.” “We’ll see.” “She’s the best cook ever. I think I pushed my brother down the stairs in order to get her roast beef.” 

“Tell me about the cases you’re working on so I’m up to speed on Monday,” I tell him as I stir the chicken. “Well Kim and Adam broke off their engagement.” “What? That’s terrible!” “Yeah Ruzek wouldn’t set a date. They’re both struggling with it. We finally got the bastard Yates who killed Nadia before you came back.” “I read about that on the news. He sounds…well he sounds like the guy I caught.” I rub my arm like I always do when I think about him, Jason Marks was his name. Jay catches my action and turns my hand over, showing my jagged scar across my inner forearm. “He did this to you?” I nod silently. “That…must have been terrifying.” “I have nightmares about it,” I tell him truthfully. “That’s why I got Ollie. So, I wouldn’t have to be alone.” “Hey, you come and wake me up,” Jay tells me. “I mean it. Anytime you get overwhelmed. I’ll help you. I’ve done it for Mouse since we got back from serving.” “Okay thanks…now sit back down or I’m giving Ollie your chicken.” Ollie is already begging right next to Jay. I knew he would assume Jay will cave and feed him whatever he wants from the table. He's the weak link. I only give him unseasoned meat so his stomach doesn't get upset.

“Hey Herman, this is Anna. She’s joining our unit,” Jay introduces me as soon as we enter the bar. “Welcome to Molly’s Anna! What will you have?” “Whiskey on the rocks,” I order and hop onto a barstool. “I like this girl Jay,” the woman behind the bar grins. “I’m Gabby,” she shakes my hand. “First one is on the house for you.” Herman gives her a look but Gabby doesn’t seem fazed by it. “Welcome back to Chicago.” “Thank you.” “And this is Otis,” Gabby points to a man cleaning glasses. “Otis! This is Anna, new detective with intelligence.” “Hey,” he nods. “I’m going to call Erin! I’ll catch up with you in a little bit,” Jay shouts at me and I wave him off. I had a feeling we’d get here and he’d ditch me. “Anna! This is Connor, he’s a surgeon at Med,” Will waves me over. “Where’s my brother?” “Abandoned me already.” “He’s terrible. Well come sit with us. I’ll buy you another drink.” “It’s nice to meet you Anna,” Connor shakes my hand when new drinks are placed in front of us. “This is April, she’s a nurse in the ED and that is Doctor Choi. “Hello,” I nod my head. “I’ve known Anna since she was born. I remember playing with her in the stroller.” “That means you must have all the good Will Halstead stories,” April cuts in with a dazzling smile. “I have so many,” I reply with a mischievous grin. “Then this is going to be fun!” “Hey, Anna I’m so excited for you to start Monday!” Kim Burgess greets me with a one-armed hug. “It’s always good for the guys to see a woman kicking ass.” Gabby raises her glass. “I’ll drink to that sister!” “Well,” Kim looks at me. “I’m currently miserable and looking for a drinking friend. Care to do a shot?” After Jay telling me that she broke off her engagement I can’t say no. Plus, I like Kim. She probably works her ass off on patrol and doesn’t get much to show for it. “Only if they’re tequila shots.” “Alright,” Will laughs. “I guess I will be seeing drunk Anna tonight.” I hand him my keys. “Don’t let me have these will you?” “You got it.” He slips them into his pocket. “Go have fun.” 

By the time Kim and I are on drink four and shot 3 I am feeling it. My entire body feels warm and my confidence is in full force. “I think you deserve better than him,” I tell Kim. “Boys are dumb.” She looks up from her glass. “Did you ever break something like that off?” “Nothing that serious,” I answer and shake my head. “But do you want to know one reason I agreed to come back to Chicago?” “Yeah tell me.” “I had a stalker.” Kim chokes on her drink. “What?” “Yeah this guy…I questioned him about something and he helped me out on a case. Asked me on a date then so I said yes and when I ended things a few weeks later…yowza. He did not take it well.” “And then he was stalking you?” “Most men are terrible,” Gabby has been adding to our conversation between making drinks for people, the bar is fairly busy. “What’s this stalker like?” “He wouldn’t leave me alone. I had to tell my captain, who then gave him a warning. And when he showed up outside my apartment a few times I had to get a restraining order.” “Oh my gosh creepo,” Kim says and she places a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry Anna that sucks.” “Chicago is a fresh start from all that.” "Let's drink to that." 

“Hey,” I don’t think we’ve met.” I turn and find a very handsome guy smiling at me. “Oh...hi.” “That’s Jimmy Borrelli,” Kim tells me. “He’s at firehouse 51. You’re a paramedic now?” “Yeah I was just transferred,” he answers. “I’m Anna. The new detective with Intelligence.” “It’s really great to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?” “Sure,” I answer readily. “I’ll have another whiskey.” Kim gives me a smile that makes me think we’ve been friends for way more than just the three hours we’ve been here and disappears with a wink. “So new in town?” “More like old in town. I grew up in Cannaryville.” I finish my drink. “That’s great. Bet you’re a big Sox fan.” “Oh that’s an understatement, I love the Sox. So, you’re a paramedic? I’ve always thought I could do that but I don’t like needles.” “Needles are a big part of it. I was a training to be a firefighter but they brought someone with more experience to the house.” “That’s too bad I’m sorry.” “Don’t be sorry at least I still get to stay at the firehouse. 51 is like a family.” “We love you too Jimmy,” Hermann ruffles his hair. “Now time to settle up kids. LAST CALL!” I press a few twenties on the counter to close out my bill. “Need change?” “No, keep it,” I tell Gabby. “Thanks for the drinks. This place is great.” “We love it too. Come back anytime.” “You wanna get out of here?” Jimmy whispers to me and the way that he’s looking at me feels good. I haven’t hooked up in a long time like this. “Yeah,” I answer, almost surprising myself. “I’d like that.” 

The next morning, I realize I left my keys with Will. Oh now I get to make a nice walk of shame. I’m hungover as shit and my head hurts so bad. Why did I drink so much last night? Jimmy is still sleeping when I slip out of bed and redress myself. My phone is dead but I still have my wallet so I can take a taxi back home. Hopefully Jay is awake and can let me in the apartment. I can’t believe I was so irresponsible. I have Ollie to worry about, how could I just stay the night at someone’s house? Thankfully the Taxi driver barely looks at me when I hail him and give him the address. I knock on the door and Jay answers instantly, almost making me fall inside. “Jesus Anna. Where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling you all night. Will said you disappeared before he could drive you home!” He’s yelling and I grimace, rubbing my face. Ollie rushes from the couch to spin at my feet till I pet him. “Please stop screaming,” I groan. “I’m dying.” Jay gives me an unimpressed look. “You’re hungover aren’t you.” “Indeed I am. Astute observation detective.” “Seriously Anna I was worried.” “Well don’t be. You’re just my roommate, not my dad.” He looks me up and down, looking at my disheveled appearance and the shoes in my left hand. “Did you hook up with someone?” “Yep.” “Can you let me know next time before I ping your phone?” “It was dead you wouldn’t have been able to,” I retort with a smile. “You’re the worst.” “Actually, I’m the best according to my friend from last night.” His jaw drops and lets out a laugh. “Did you just make a sex joke?” “Yes, I did. Now did you feed Ollie this morning or do I need to?” “I took him for a walk, we were up all night waiting for you to get home.” “Look, I’m sorry. I was drinking with Kim and then when he asked if I wanted to go home with him…I did. Can you have Will drop off my keys. I’m going to shower, eat some toast, and crash.” “Yeah I’ll call him. Get some rest. We have to work tomorrow and showing up hungover is not the way to get on Voight or Olinsky’s good side.” “Okay okay. Where did you go last night? I barely saw you for five minutes.” “Oh Erin called for help with stuff and by the time I was done the bar was closing. I should have come and picked you up then. Never trust Will to watch over your stuff.” “Be nice to your brother I think he had a bad day at work yesterday.” “That’s because he’s a hothead.” “Pot calling the kettle black,” I sing song to him before closing my door. 

“Good morning,” Voight greets Jay and I as we walk up the steps to the unit. “Hey Searge.” “Good Morning Sir,” I shake his outstretched hand. “Glad to finally have you with us. We caught a case last night at the sobriety check point.” “Drunk driver?” Jay questions skeptically and he sinks into his chair. “No. 10 Kilos of heroin in a hidden in a secret compartment in the trunk. Antonio and I are going to question the driver now.” “What can I do?” I ask him, I’m ready to get to work. “You’re with Olinsky till you get the hang of things here, Hanley. For now Jay you’re with Erin when she comes in. I’ll be back.” He disappears down the hall where the interrogation room is. “Hey Mouse! Come meet Anna.” Jay stands up as another guy walks in. “I finally get to meet the infamous red-headed menace from your childhood.” “Menace?” I punch Jay’s bicep. “You were way worse than me!” “I may have fibbed a little bit…” He tells Mouse with a sly grin. “Mouse and I served together. He works here with all of our tech stuff.” “It’s nice to meet you Mouse.” “You too Anna. Hey Jay I want to talk to you about that part time job.” “This again? Alright man. I’ll hear you out I could use the extra cash. Anna, you better see if Olinsky is waiting for you. I’ll catch up in a little bit.”

“Detective,” Olinsky greets me as soon as I turn the corner. “Good Morning,” I reply cheerfully. “So you’re with me today. Voight wants me to make sure you’re going to work with the team. That means I get to be your babysitter.” He doesn’t sounds super pleased by this. I’ll hopefully make this as easy for him as I can. “Just tell me what you need me to do.” He nods and points to the man on the other side of the glass. “This guy got pulled over last night with ten kilos in his car. Says he has no idea how they got there. What are your thoughts.” “He doesn’t look like a typical drug runner,” I start instantly. This guy is old, white, and probably upper middle class. “So either he’s telling the truth, he’s being blackmailed, or he’s just plain guilty.” “I had the same thoughts. Come on, Antonio has information for us.” I follow him back to the white board. “Here’s somebody you never thought would get mixed up in drugs. Adam Ames,” he posts a picture on the board. “61 years old. No criminal record, not even an overdue library book. He’s married with three adult children. He’s a respected professor at Central Chicago University, where he teaches social ethics.” “I’m guessing it’s not about running ten kilos to Canada,” Erin points out dryly. “Doesn’t seem like he had financial problems,” Jay reads from his file. “He lives in River Forest.” “He could be getting played?” “We’re not going to charge Ames yet,” Voight declares. “Just hold him. We’ll see if we can scare out the big fish.” “The way the trap was built I got a good idea who did it,” Olinsky volunteers. “Good, lean on the trap guy.” 

“Anna, you know this neighborhood?” Antion asks me. “Yeah,” I answer honestly. “My mom worked at a diner a couple of blocks south of here. My brother and I would walk around here sometimes.” “You ever get into any trouble?” Olinsky questions. He’s looking at me in his mirror as I’m in the backseat. “Trouble had a way of finding us. Thomas got into a couple of fights, I was usually collateral damage.” I remember when we came home one day and Thomas had a bloody nose and I had a black eye. “That's too bad.” “That’s when Jay started to walk home from school with me every day. He liked to take on bullies.” “That sounds like him,” Antonio laughs. “This is the place,” Olinsky parks. “Anna follow our lead.” I bite my tongue to keep back my retort. I’m a fully-fledged detective, I really don’t need to be taught. But this is how I earn a place so be it. Olinsky greets a guy with a handshake and he ushers us inside. “We just found one of your traps in a green RAV-4. Real state of the art. Those two screws in the speaker panel, huh? Come on man. Nobody builds them like Beto, right? But the trouble is, it was loaded with ten bricks of heroin.” Beto leads us to a more secluded spot and Antonio and I take out our notepads to write down what he has to say. “I build em, I don’t fill em.” “Is this the guy that brought you the car?” Antonio holds out his phone with Adam Ames photo. “Never saw him before.” “Were you officers aware that it is now legal to build concealed traps in cars in the state of Illinois?” “Oh, you know what’s still not legal? Taking cash for jobs you’re not declaring,” Antonio retorts. “That trap alone costs five grand. Uncle Sam get his taste?” Beto sighs and takes back the clipboard. “Still working on the paperwork.” “We need a name or we’re calling my friend at the IRS and we’ll shut this place down.” “Who brought you the car?” “Johnny Z,” Beto reluctantly tells us. “Who’s that?” “A carrion. A small time chump.” “You got a contact?” “Anna, send that info to Jay and the others. We’ll meet them there.” “You got it,” I reply and send the address to him and Erin. They immediately agree to go check it out. 

When we arrive at a small house, Kevin and Adam are standing on the lawn with somber expressions. “What did you find?” “Two bodies,” Ruzek answers. “One burned alive…the other a kid. Executed.” “Damnit,” Antonio curses. “Voight is downstairs with the paramedics looking at our burn victim. Come on.” We put on gloves and they show us the little boy’s body. The boy is on the ground and he’s wearing decent clothing so he wasn’t a runaway. Adam crouches down and looks through his pockets as Voight joins us. “Execution. One bullet,” Kevin tells him. “Michael Perry,” Ruzek reads. “Lives up the street. Kids only nine years old.” “He must have seen the killer,” I whisper. “Mouse ran the Professor’s phone and emails,” Jay tells us. “There’s no connection to Zakarian.” “Looks like Zakarian had a girlfriend,” Erin and Kim walk down the stairs. “Natalie Minos? We found her pill.” “Alright find his girlfriend. Maybe she can connect him to the professor.” “Sergeant?” A patrol officer calls out from the doorway. “We got a lady outside that says her son’s gone missing. Said he was outside selling candy or something.” “We’ll talk to her,” Olinsky volunteers us and we look at the discarded chocolate bars on the floor. “He saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.” 

I put my winter hat back on as Olinsky and I exit the house. There is a small crowd now forming and people have cameras. There’s no privacy for the dead these days. “Come on,” Olinsky gestures for me to follow him to the yellow police tape. A woman is shifting anxiously on the other side. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?” “You live around here?” “Down the block,” she points. “My son is missing.” “What’s your son’s name?” “Michael. Michael Perry,” she answers. “He left this morning to sell candy bars for his hockey team.” Olinsky looks over at me with dread in his eyes. This is the worst part of our jobs. I lift the tape for her to come through. “Can you describe your son?” I ask her gently. “He’s nine, light brown hair.” “Miss Perry, we found a body in that house,” Olinsky begins softly. “Matches your son’s description.” Her breathing grows shaky. “No. No. No.” “I’m sorry,” he apologizes as she starts to cry and she lets him hug her in comfort. 

Back at the district we’re adding more photos to the board. “Immigration said Gregor Torros got here from Armenia five years ago. So did Johnny Zakarian. From the same village.” “Another worker at the construction place said his last words to us were I die with honor.” “Now back in vice we took down an Armenian gang in Roger’s park,” Antonio tells us. “It was mostly numbers and prostitution. Guys who had just come over didn’t trust cops, extremely violent. Somebody picked up where they left off.” “How did Mr. Roger’s get mixed up with Armenian thugs?” Kevin wonders. “I drilled into Ames financials. There’s nothing out of whack on the credit card. Trust, house, both in his wife’s name. The only thing that Ames actually has is a pension which he had transferred over to an LLC entity.” “Did he use his pension to buy ten keys of Heroin?” Jay asks. “N-no,” Mouse answers. “The only payment that came out of this account, though, is for an apartment. It’s 324 8th street. It’s in the south loop.” “Get a telephonic search warrant and hit the professor’s apartment,” Voight orders. “Anna you help Mouse sort through more records. The rest of you get to it.” 

“Drag a chair over here,” Mouse gestures to me once everyone has left. “Why do you think someone gets a secret apartment?” “Affairs most likely,” I answer instantly. “That place could very likely be a love nest.” “Ah. That’s um…interesting.” “Otherwise I’ve seen secret children in one too. You gotta hide them somehow.” “Oh, that’s unique.” “I’ve worked some wild cases. What can I help you with?” “We’re sorting through emails, looking for connections to anything Armenian. At least till they send me something more specific.” I look at the photo Jay just sent me. “Well here you have it. Look up Statesville prison. Aparently Mr. Ames has some prison penpals.” I read through the letter and my cheeks flame. “Dear lord this is graphic.” “Let me see,” Mouse takes my phone and reads it over. He starts to giggle and I join him. “Never would have pegged that professor for something like this.” “They’re on their way back with boxes of letters.”

“Oh do I have some goodies for you to read,” Jay jokes as he sets a box in my lap. I put some evidence gloves on to sort through it. “Yeah Mouse and I read your excerpt. It was…” “Explicit?” “I’ll say.” “We’ve established that the professor had a secret life,” Antonio points out. “He was communicating with at least 11 convicts over the course of four years.” “They all follow the same pattern,” Jay points to a group of letters. “He promises to help them get back on their feet once they’re released. He offers them a place to stay, all with one giant string attached…” he stops like he’s searching for the right word. “He wants…companionship.” “Yeah well, quid pro quo, baby,” Olinsky cuts in with a small smile. “All right well Ames was living dangerously, got in over his head. One of the convicts used him to be a drug mule.” “Forced? You sure about that?” “We should cross the names of the men he’s been writing with to the recently released records from Statesville prison,” I suggest. “If we can find these men, maybe we can find out what they were in prison for. If there's one connected to drugs then you've got your man.” “Yeah we were focusing on the convict Ames was most recently writing to,” Erin flips through some pages. “A guy named Peter Walker. The tone of these letters is different. He’s very…tender and Peter even send photos.” “Peter Walker is a small-time con man,” Kevin explains. “Got popped ripping off old folks. Did three years in Statesville. Only got released two weeks ago. Patrol officers gave me an address. 324 E. 8th Street.” “That’s Ames apartment,” Mouse immediately tells us. “Right, and his cellmate two years ago was Johnny Zakarian.” Voight nods. “Find Peter Walker.” 

“Anna you’re with me,” Olinsky gestures for me to follow. I’m glad he’s taken me on to mentor as I get used to the team. It’s been a good learning experience. Any seasoned detective is great to learn from and Olinsky has been exceptional. “Bye Mouse!” “Good luck guys.” “You going over to the enemy?” Kevin teases Jay. “It’ll be good for Olinsky,” Jay replies happily. “Get me some edibles,” Olinsky replies without looking up. “What are you doing?” “Getting a side hussle. I’ll tell you about it at home.” “Okay…” “Come on Anna,” Kim hooks her arm with mine. “Tell me about the other night.” “Don’t ever let me drink that much again.” “I saw you went home with Jimmy.” “Sure did.” “Was it good?” “Really good. But a one-time thing. I don’t want a boyfriend.” “He’s hot though. But I get it. I’m not going to be looking for a relationship for a while…but who knows. We can talk more later. I’m off with Erin to find Peter Walker. She has an idea where he might be. I'll text you about that vintage shop. We can go this weekend!”

“We’re going to rattle him. Are you cool with that?” “If it will help us find Adam Ames’ daughter you could do whatever you want to him.” Olinsky nods and opens the door to the cage, letting Voight step inside. I have a feeling this is some sort of test about being okay with their methods. But right now all that matters is finding the girl. “Who’s holding her?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kevin and Ruzek arrive with Marco, Peter’s brother. Ruzek hands me his backpack. I unzip it and Olinsky looks inside, revealing some serious heroin. “Hey I didn’t do anything!” “Marco!” Peter stands up in surprise. “Peter, what’s going on? They pulled me out of bed.” “Marco don’t worry,” he tries to calm his brother even though he started all this. I watch all of it from Olinsky’s side. “Why are you here? What’s this about?” “It’s got nothing to do with you, okay? Don’t say anything!” “Peter help me,” Marco shouts as Kevin drags him back upstairs. “My brother’s got nothing to do with this!” “I know, I know. I mean that poor kid though,” Voight shakes his head and backs Peter into the cage. “He can’t stay out of trouble. Two strikes against him, right?” Voight holds out his hand and I press the backpack into them. “You know what I got here?” He pulls out the brick to show off. “Strike three.” “Oh, no, no. You can’t do this!” “I’ll tell you what I can do. I can put this back in evidence, or I can put it in your brother’s truck, and when we find it there, that’s a one-way ticket to Statesville.” He looks over at us in disbelief. “Hey man don’t look at us,” Olinsky rolls his eyes. “So, last chance. Who took the girl?” “Johnny Zakarian had this friend, Gregor. He took me to meet his boss. The guy that supplied the drugs.” “Give me a name,” Voight demands. “Gaspar. Scary dude, okay? I met him at a construction site, and that photo you showed me? The girl’s in his trailer.” “Let’s go,” Voight slams the cage closed and tosses the bag back to me. “Put that in evidence then let’s go get this son of a bitch.” 

We arrive at the construction site, ready to go. I adjust a strap on my vest silently. There is snow falling and crunching beneath my boots. I have a feeling these guys are going to be on the defensive. There is high dollar construction equipment behind the fence, almost like guardians in front of the trailer. Olinsky motions for me to follow him and I do. Jay gives me a nod before we turn down an alley and he goes a different way. “I got three guards,” Erin whispers to us. “Hostage is in the trailer.” “Sarge, Gaspar cut off the call,” Kim’s voice crackles through the radio. “We go in now. Let’s go!” We approach, guns drawn slowly. With the amount of construction equipment around here there are a lot of places to hide. I look under a vehicle and see feet on the other side. I gesture with two of my fingers, catching Erin and Olinsky’s attention. I move to the other side while Erin shouts at him. “Drop your weapon!” I move around him and hold my gun to the back of his head, he didn’t even hear me approach. He holds his hands up and I take his weapon and place cuffs on his wrist. “I got this one,” I call into the radio. “Everyone else keep going,” Voight orders as I force my guy onto his knees. Gunshots start to ring out around us. “We got the girl. Send us additional squad cars,” Voight calls out over the radio. 

“So, you’re really working in a marijuana farm?” I question Jay skeptically. He’s tying the laces on his boots. “It’s security.” “You sure you want to get involved in a business like that?” I know those businesses are lucrative but also dangerous. They run entirely on cash and everyone knows it…that makes it a target for burglaries. I know Jay is used to getting shot at…but still. To make yourself a target like that is a big risk. “Anna, it’s fine I just walk around and make sure nothing is stolen.” “Ollie and I will miss you but we’re eager to watch whatever we want on TV.” “You’re going to subject your dog to historical dramas aren’t you?” Jay hates when I get to the remote first and we watch something like the Borgias or now the Crown. “Obviously and we’re ordering pizza.” “Oh save me some for when I get home?” “Maybe.” “Come on Anna, don’t let me go hungry.” I’ve been making dinner for us every night since I love to cook. Jay hasn’t complained once but I often tell him he should pay me to be his chef. Erin actually agrees since she joins us more often than not. “Put some of your drug money down on the table,” I tease him and get a pillow in my face. Ollie barks when I collapse onto the couch. “Get him Ollie!” Ollie barks and puts his paws on Jay’s chest. But it’s out of love not aggression. “He loves me too much for that,” Jay says in a puppy voice. “Don’t you boy? I’m your favorite. Not your mean mom.” “Hey!” “Look I gotta go or I’ll be late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Bye! Be careful!” I shout after him.


End file.
